


Popcorn Panic!

by Northern_Star



Category: DCU
Genre: Christmas Decorations, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adults are totally allowed to decorate their Christmas tree with popcorn if they want to, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn Panic!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for starsandsea. Happy Holidays! :)

Clark changed from his spandex suit back into his regular clothes then headed straight for the kitchen and the bowl of popcorn he'd made just before he'd been forced to dash out. The bowl, however, wasn't there anymore.

As he walked into the living room, Clark found Bruce sitting on the sofa, watching the news. And eating his popcorn.

"You ate all my popcorn!" Clark exclaimed, looking at Bruce accusingly.

"Not all of it." Bruce lifted the bowl up to show him. "There's plenty left if you want some..."

Clark sat down on the couch next to him, sighing in defeat. "Yeah, but now there's not enough left."

"Not enough for what? There's nearly half the bowl left, Clark. If you're that hungry, you should probably get some real food."

"No, no, I was going to make garlands out of it." At Bruce's raised eyebrow, Clark further explained, "For the Christmas tree."

"You want to decorate our Christmas tree with garlands made out of popcorn? Seriously?"

"Well...yeah," said Clark sheepishly. "It's what my mom always did when I was a kid, and I like to keep that tradition alive. You know, a Christmas tree really does look better when it's been decorated with love, rather than hiring someone to make it look like it belongs on the cover of a magazine."

"I don't hire people to decorate my tree!" Bruce protested.

"Technically, yes you do," Clark replied, the hints of a teasing smile on his lips. "You have Alfred make it for you."

"Okay, touché."

"Well, since _I'm_ making it this year, it's going to have popcorn garlands. And ornaments made out of gingerbread!"

Bruce chuckled. "You know, that sounds pretty charming, actually." Getting up from the couch, he added, "Come on, let's go make some more popcorn."

>End.


End file.
